sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Watchmen (TV series)
| creator = Damon Lindelof | based_on = | starring = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | cinematography = | editor = | runtime = 60 minutes | company = * DC Entertainment }} | network = HBO | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = https://www.hbo.com/watchmen }} 'Watchmen' is an upcoming American superhero drama television series, based on the comic book limited series of the same name created by Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons, that is set to premiere in the fall of 2019 on HBO. The series was created by Damon Lindelof, who is also set to write and executive produce. Cast and characters Main * Regina King as Angela Abraham * Don Johnson as Chief Judd Crawford * Tim Blake Nelson as Looking Glass * Louis Gossett Jr. as Old Man * Adelaide Clemens as Pirate Jenny * Andrew Howard as Red Scare * Jeremy Irons as Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias * Tom Mison as Marcos Maez / Mime * Sara Vickers as Erika Manson / Marionette * Frances Fisher as Jane Crawford * Jacob Ming-Trent as Panda * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Cal Abraham * Dylan Schombing * Adelynn Spoon as Emma Abar * Lily Rose Smith * Jean Smart as Agent Blake Recurring * James Wolk as Senator Keane * Hong Chau as Lady T. * Dustin Ingram as Agent Petey Production Development On October 1, 2015, it was reported that HBO had entered into preliminary discussions with Zack Snyder, director of the 2009 Watchmen film, about potentially producing a television series adaptation. HBO later confirmed that the reports were accurate. On June 20, 2017, it was reported that Damon Lindelof was in early talks to develop the potential television series adaptation for HBO. At that time, both parties were said to be in the midst of making a deal and it was confirmed that Snyder was no longer involved with the production. On September 19, 2017, it was reported that the writers' room for the series had opened. A day later, it was announced that HBO had officially given the production a pilot order and also ordered additional backup scripts as well. On January 30, 2018, it was announced that Nicole Kassell would direct and executive produce the pilot, written by Lindelof. On May 22, 2018, Lindelof posted a five-page open letter to fans of the comic book series wherein he revealed that the television series would not be a direct adaptation of the source material or a sequel to it either but instead would depict a new, original story. However, the new story does take place after the original Watchmen. On August 17, 2018, it was announced that HBO had given the production a series order for a first season set to premiere in 2019. On September 20, 2018, it was reported that the score for the series would be composed by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross. Casting On May 23, 2018, it was announced that Regina King, Don Johnson, Tim Blake Nelson, Louis Gossett Jr., Adelaide Clemens, and Andrew Howard had joined the cast of the pilot. At least one of the actors was expected to have been cast in a potentially recurring role. In June 2018, it was reported that Jeremy Irons, Tom Mison, Frances Fisher, Jacob Ming-Trent, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, and Sara Vickers had been cast in the pilot. On August 7, 2018, it was announced that Dylan Schombing, Adelynn Spoon, and Lily Rose Smith had joined the pilot's cast. In November 2018, it was reported that Jean Smart had been cast in a starring role and that James Wolk would appear in a recurring capacity. Additionally, it was confirmed that Irons would portray Adrian Veidt / Ozymandias, that Nelson would portray a newly-devised character named Looking Glass, and that Vickers and Mison would portray Mime and Marionette (Marcos Maez and Erika Manson) from the 2017 Watchmen sequel, Doomsday Clock. In January 2019, it was announced that Hong Chau and Dustin Ingram had been cast in recurring roles. Filming Principal photography for the pilot commenced on June 1, 2018, in Atlanta, Georgia. Throughout the month, filming occurred in additional Georgia cities and towns, including Macon, Fayetteville, Newnan, Palmetto, Brooks, and Tucker. In October 2018, filming for the remainder of the first season began in Georgia. Filming locations that month included Palmetto, Brookhaven, Peachtree City, Decatur, and the MARTA station in Chamblee. In November 2018, shooting moved to locales such as Palmetto, Chamblee, McDonough, and the West Lake MARTA station. In December 2018, the production was working out of Union City, Newnan, and the Georgia World Congress Center. References External links * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television programs based on DC Comics Category:HBO network shows Category:Upcoming drama television series Category:Watchmen Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television